1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a web winding device for attaching a leading edge of a web output by a printing system to a take-up roller
2. Description of Background Art
In web-based printing, the printed web is spooled onto a medium roll for easy storage and transport. It is known to attach the web to the roll by means of an adhesive, which may be applied to the web or the roll. Generally devices are known for automatically attaching the leading edge without the need for manual intervention. Such a device for example comprises a guide for directing the leading around the roll and an attachment device for securing the leading edge to the roll. Drawback of the known web winding devices is their unreliability. The automatic attachment occasionally fails in known devices, especially when different media types and sizes are applied. A further drawback of the known devices is that these are often structurally complex.